The Parental Adventures of Draco and Ginny
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Sequel to Too Young. Ginny and Draco's journey through parenthood. Thanks to MakeLoveNotHorcruxes for the new title. i like it much better. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Sounds Like Life

**  
Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, except Aleta. All the characters that you have heard of before belong to JK Rowling.**  
**

**Summary:** Sequel to Too Young. Ginny and Draco's journey through parenthood.

**Notes:** Yay! It's finally up. I hope I get some of my old reviewers. I love you guys and anyone new that comes along. Aleta is pronounced ah-LEE-ta

--

Ginny looked at the clock next to her. It was one thirty in the morning and she was only a quarter of the way through her Transfiguration essay which was due the next morning. She was exhausted.

Draco was currently trying to get Aleta back to sleep. She couldn't hear her daughter crying anymore, probably because Draco was humming to her. That seemed to be the only thing that would calm her when she awoke in the middle of the night. He really was the perfect father.

Ginny yawned. She decided to take a detention and get some sleep. She hadn't slept more of than three hours a night since Aleta was born. She often wondered how her mother had stayed up so many nights with her and her brothers. She'd come to the conclusion that her mother wasn't normal.

Draco walked into the large bedroom and looked at Ginny. He made his way to the large bed and layed down. The Room of Requirement had now taken the shape of an apartment. It was odd. They were in Hogwarts, yet it felt like they were on their own.

They had a large living room with a couch, love seat, and two chairs. There was a fireplace in front of the couch. A large coffee table was in front of the couch. The colors were dark scarlet and silver.

There was a kitchen, which was pretty normal; a table and a few chairs, a stove (which neither of them had touched in fear of starting a fire), and a refrigerator that stunned both of them as to it's function. This place sure had turned Muggle.

Aleta's nursery was their favorite room. It was a light pink with fairies and butterflies dancing across the wall. The trim was white with pink polka dots. The crib was large and white with a white draping canopy. But Aleta slept, currently, in a pink ruffly bassinet. There was a toy chest in the corner, a changing table/dresser on the opposite wall, and a large white rocking chair next to the bassinet.

Draco and Ginny's room was simple. The bed was a king, the sheets were black and the comforter was dark red. There were large, fluffy pillows running there way across the bed and resting on the large wooden headboard. They each had a dresser. There was a bathroom joined to the room.

Ginny let her head fall onto her pillow and she turned and looked at Draco.

"These nights are killing me." She said.

"You're not alone. It took over an hour to get Aleta back to sleep." Draco said.

Ginny crawled closer to her, well, she was pretty sure Draco was her boyfriend now. He was the father of her child, they shared a bed, and put up with each others annoying little habits. Like how every little thing had a perfect little place in Draco's mind. It drove Ginny insane.

She rested her head on one of the many pillows and put her arm over Draco's chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did we make the right decision? Or were we just living in the moment?" She asked.

"I think we made the right decision. Now that we have Aleta, I can't imagine life without her."

Ginny nodded. "Good night, Draco."

"Night, Gin."

--

Their alarm clock rang at eight in the morning. Ginny slapped it off before pushing it off the bedside table. She was sick of the pesky little thing of Muggle technology. She groaned before sitting up. She had been up two more times that night. She hit Draco awake and stumbled toward the bathroom.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth and almost died when she saw her reflection. How could she be fourteen and look damn near fourty? Well, she did have a newborn daughter that kept her busy all day. That was probably the culprit.

Ginny walked, hit Draco awake once more, and then went to check on Aleta. Sure, now that it was day time she was sleeping perfectly. Ginny leaned over the bassinet and looked at her. She was perfect. Unruly red hair, pouty lips, a cute little nose. She was amazing. A true miracle.

But Ginny was freezing. She only had on a robe and decided it was time to go and get dressed. Draco was in the shower when she got back to their room. She changed quickly. She hated that her clothes for school were so tight now. She only had one month left before the summer holidays, but after she had Aleta she had gotten, well, bigger. Her chest, her waist, her butt, her legs. She hated it.

Everyone was ready fifteen minutes later. Aleta was unhappy about the fact that she had to be up, but other than that she was happy. She fell asleep in Draco's arms on the way to the Great Hall. There were no baby-sitters at Hogwarts, a horrible fact, so Ginny and Draco had to deal with their classes and Aleta. Draco took Aleta before lunch and Ginny took Aleta afterward. Today though, it seemed like something different was going to happen.

--

TBC...


	2. NOT A CHAPTER Apology Letter

**This is not a chapter but I believe that it is right that I write you fans an apology letter.**

**After I finish writing, Too Young, my life got very...difficult. I started high school, I got a boyfriend, and then I got pregnant. I know, ironic considering what the story was about. Well, long story short, I had a miscarriage and stopped writing for a while after that. When I attempted to get back to this story, I found that I had an amazing amount of writers block and I just left this story alone. I've gone back many times and couldn't think of anything to write about.**

**Now, I'm back and ready to attempt this story again; that is, if you guys want me to. I know that I had some people who added this story to their favorites or their alerts and I'm sorry I let you down. If you want me to continue writing this story, just leave a review. I'm going to work on another chapter, which is what I'm doing right now. Again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long, but I want to make it up to you. Or, atleast, I want to try.**

**Thank you,**

**Emily (ghostgirlmd)**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: The Parental Adventures of Draco and Ginny

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except Aleta. All the characters that you have heard of before belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: Sequel to Too Young. Ginny and Draco's journey through parenthood.

* * *

Draco took Aleta with him, which was usual. She spent breakfast at the Slytherin table and lunch at the Gryffindor. Draco, after Aleta was born, had been banished to the end of the table where no one sat. All of his old friends disowned him. Crabbe and Goyle no longer even looked in his direction. Having a baby was a definite deal breaker with his friends. But, Draco had decided that it was in Aleta's best interest if he didn't pursue friendships with people who acted that way.

Draco set Aleta carrier next to him on the floor, since he sat at the very end. She was fast asleep, something that didn't normally happen at breakfast. Draco fixed his plate and had just finished his first piece of bacon when Aleta started squirming around and fussing. He leaned down and took her out of her carrier, holding her close.

"What's wrong, honey?" he cooed.

She was still asleep, but still very upset. Draco rubbed her face with his index finger and she grabbed onto it, holding it tightly. She slightly and Draco bounced her lightly to wake her up. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes holding back unshed tears.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Aleta looked at him and yawned. Draco smiled and continued to eat, one handed. Aleta waited until almost the end of breakfast to start demanding food. Draco rummaged through her bag and pulled out her bottle. He pushed his plate away, so he wouldn't be tempted, and started to feed her. She held onto the side of the bottle, which was covered in snowy white owls, and ate quietly, making the cute baby noises that usually accompany a baby eating.

Draco's first class was Divination. He was pretty lucky that his before lunch classes were all easy enough. He had Divination, History of Magic (where no one payed attention anyway), Potions (easy because of Snape), and then his free period. He had all of his hard classes after lunch, when Aleta would be with Ginny.

Draco took his usual seat in the back of the Divination classroom. He set Aletas carrier down on the seat next to him, a perfect fit for her. She was looking around and holding on tightly to her stuffed purple frog.

"Goodmorning, class. Today we will be reviewing some things you have already learned. Tea reading!" Professor Trelawney was always more excited than the class about the lessons she taught.

Draco sighed, knowing that that ment he would be partnered with someone. And the only one without a partner at the moment was Crabbe, considering Goyle didn't want to take Divination. Crabbe must have caught on too because he sighed and moved his things over to Draco's table.

Professor Trelawney danced around the room, filling up teacups with a wretched tea. Draco drank his quickly, to get it over with. He pushed his over to Crabbe, who was still working on his. Crabbe looked at it and then looked through his book.

"The sun. Happiness," he said.

"Yeah. That's what I saw too," Draco muttered, fixing Aleta's blanket.

Crabbe pushed his toward Draco and Draco looked into it.

"A cross. Trials and suffering," he stated.

"Why would that happen to me?" Crabbe asked himself.

"Maybe it's Karma," Draco said.

Crabbe looked at him.

"What in the hell is that?"

Draco shot a look at him. "Don't swear in front of my daughter. And it's something that says, if you're mean to people then you'll go through your own trials."

Crabbe shook his head. "That should've happened to you."

Draco bit his bottom lip, busying himself with Aleta.

"Not going to answer now? Big bad Draco Malfoy has gone soft?"

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear this," Draco said sternly.

"Ever since Ginny got knocked up you haven't had time for anything you used to do," Crabbe said.

"Which consisted mainly of tormenting Ginny's family. Crabbe, I love her. And we have Aleta now. I'm not the same guy I used to be."

Crabbe shook his head. "You would have been a great servant to him," he said softly.

Draco looked at him. "To who?"

"The Dark Lord. Dad has been talking about how he's back and gaining power. Remember how Potter said that he saw him at the Tri Wizard last year. I think he was telling the truth," Crabbe leaned toward Draco. "Goyle and I got a message that next time we're in Hogsmeade we should go to the Hogs Head and ask for Fenrir. You should come with us."

* * *

TBC...


End file.
